


In Vino Veritas

by Jencala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Dancing, Drunken Confessions, Frottage, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Truth or Dare, Veritaserum, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/pseuds/Jencala
Summary: A blizzard, firewhisky, a lap dance, and two oblivious boys. What could possibly go wrong?





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the 2017 R/S Small Gifts exchange as a gift for Rainy_Parade.
> 
> Special thanks to my amazing beta Shayalonnie who always makes my words infinitely better.

The snow had been falling all morning, and though it was still falling lightly, Sirius could tell with his canine senses that it would turn into a blizzard by nightfall.  He turned to James, sitting on the wall of the courtyard next to him, and grinned. 

 

“We’re going to be snowed in tonight, Jamie, my boy.  Do you know what that means?”

 

Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, James grinned back. “I think it means it’s the perfect night for a party in the common room, Pads.”

 

Sirius clapped him on the back.  “Exactly!  What better way to enjoy the snow and the warmth of the common room than getting completely pissed?”

 

James rolled his eyes. “Are you wanting to have a good time or just trying to get Moony drunk enough to let you get a leg over?”

 

Raising his eyebrows, Sirius stood and levelled James with a hard stare. “I have no idea what you could possibly be referring to, Prongs.”

 

“Sure, mate." James snorted. "Deny it all you want, but I know how much you want our gangly friend. I keep telling you to just talk to him.  I know he feels the same way about you.  You’re both just too bloody stupid to do anything about it!”

 

Sirius deflated. “I can’t just  _ tell  _ him.  What if he thinks I’m an idiot and doesn't even want to be friends anymore?”

 

“Moony  _ knows  _ you’re an idiot—" James laughed. "—and he’s still one of your best friends.  You just have to tell him you want to shag his brains out.”  

 

Sirius punched him in the arm. “I can’t just blurt it out.  This is  _ Remus  _ we’re talking about here!” 

 

“What are you talking about me for?”

 

Both James and Sirius jumped at the sound of the object of their conversation coming up behind them. 

 

Remus laughed at the high pitched squeal Sirius let out as he clutched his chest dramatically.. 

 

“Moony!  Don’t sneak up on a bloke like that!  You could have given me a heart attack.” 

 

Remus rolled his eyes at his friend’s antics. “I’m sorry. I forgot about your ever-so-frail body.”

 

Sirius winked. “Thinking about my fabulous body, were you?”

 

Remus couldn’t help the blush that heated his cheeks but scoffed nonetheless. “Don’t deflect the question, Pads.  What were you lads talking about me for?”

 

James bit back a laugh as it was Sirius’ turn to blush and decided to help him out by interrupting his stammering. “We were just saying how the snow would make a perfect excuse to have a party in the common room tonight, but Sirius didn’t think you’d be all right with us sneaking in a whole lot of firewhisky.”

 

Remus turned to Sirius again, frowning. “You don’t think I’m that much of a spoilsport, do you?  I may be a prefect, but a party tonight sounds fine. It’s almost winter hols, after all, and exams are over.”

 

“No, no, I don’t think that at all, Moony!” Sirius assured him hastily. “I just didn’t want you to, um, break some kind of prefect rule or something by helping us get the firewhisky.”

 

Remus looked between James and Sirius for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.  “Alright.  Well, don’t worry about me. I’m up for a party actually.  I’ve been revising for so long my eyes feel permanently crossed.”

 

James faked a gasp. “ _ You _ , Moony?  Are you saying you’re tired of books and studying?” He grabbed Sirius’ arm, eyes wide. “Quick, Pads!  We have to get him to the hospital wing!”

 

Grimacing, Remus punched James in the arm. “Very funny, Prongs. It’s nice to know my best mates think all I’m good for is books and studying, though.”  

 

James and Sirius’ laughter died as they saw Remus scowling and realised they’d hurt his feelings.

 

Sirius placed a hand on Remus’ shoulder.  “We didn’t mean it that way, Moony.  We know you’re a lot of fun, too.”

 

Shaking his head, Remus shrugged Sirius’ hand away.  “No, it’s alright, I get it.”  He adjusted the satchel of books on his shoulder and turned to walk away. “You guys just go take care of the party, I’m going to go find Lily.  I’ll see you later.”

 

Despite their protests, Remus walked away. 

 

Sirius turned to James, his eyes wide. “Fuck, Prongs, what the hell did we do? Remus is pissed now and thinks I think he’s boring!”

 

“Calm down, Padfoot.  Remus will be fine, and if you want to reassure him he’s not boring just grab him and snog him already,”  James said with a wink.

 

Sirius ran his hands through his hair in frustration.  “Damn it, Prongs, will you stop already?  I’m worried we’ve really hurt his feelings.”

 

James sighed. “Fine, let’s go find Wormtail and get everything for the party.  We’ll make sure we make Remus feel better later and that he has a good time, all right?”

 

Sirius nodded but wasn’t convinced.

 

Later that night, the party in the common room was in full swing.  Word had spread quickly, and everyone in the tower had contributed to the large stash of liquor on a side table and the Marauders had even talked the house-elves into providing sweet and savoury treats for them.  

 

Sirius was off to the side in a conversation with James and a few of their Quidditch teammates, but he wasn’t really listening.  His attention was completely captured by Remus—who was sitting on one of the sofas talking to a pretty Ravenclaw girl, who was hanging on his every word, her long lashes fluttering as she not-so-subtly flirted with him.  

 

Remus had come out to them as bisexual a couple of years prior, and even though Sirius knew he preferred blokes, Remus had been known to pull a girl here and there.  It had taken Sirius a lot longer than Remus to come to terms with his own sexuality, but after experimenting with lots of girls and a few boys over the years, he had come out as gay to his friends the previous year.  They were all completely accepting of the others’ sexual preferences, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit put out that his own revelation hadn’t sparked more of an interest from Remus.  

 

The truth of the matter was that, though Sirius definitely preferred boys, there was only  _ one  _ who really interested him: Remus.  

 

Remus, who was now drinking a glass of firewhisky as if it was water and letting the idiot Ravenclaw bird pull him out to the makeshift dance floor with a laugh.  

 

Sirius seethed as he watched his friend pull the little twit close, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she batted those ridiculous lashes coyly at him. They swayed to the music blaring from Marlene’s wireless.  

 

“Pads? Padfoot?”  James grabbed his arm and looked to where Sirius was now glaring. “Sirius, mate, get a hold of yourself.” 

 

Sirius turned to look at James, plastering a fake smile on his face. “What do you mean?”

 

James rolled his eyes. “You're glaring daggers at Moony right now.  If you have that much of a problem with him and that girl, then do something about it instead of standing here like a jealous idiot.”

 

Sirius’ smile never faltered, and he grabbed an open bottle of firewhisky from the table behind him and took a long pull straight from the bottle. “I have no idea what you're talking about.  I’m just enjoying the party.”

 

With that, he left James gaping after him and walked over to a group standing by the fireplace, taking a few more swigs of the bottle on his way.  Sirius nodded to each of the boys and turned to the tall, dark-haired one smirking at him. 

 

Sirius grinned, looking Benjy over slowly from head-to-toe appreciatively.  “How about a dance, Fenwick?”

 

Benjy’s smile grew wider.  “Sounds good, Black.”

 

Grabbing his hand, Sirius led him to the dance floor—making sure to be just a few feet from Remus—before turning and wrapping his arms around Benjy’s neck. 

 

Benjy pulled Sirius closer by his hips as they started dancing to the grinding beat.  “It’s been a while, Black," he whispered in Sirius' ear.  "Didn’t think you were interested anymore.”

 

Sirius took another swig from the bottle still in his hands, enjoying the burn of the firewhisky down his throat as he locked eyes with Remus over Benjy’s shoulder.  Remus, seemingly embarrassed at having been caught staring, turned his attention back to his dance partner, who was draped all over him.  

 

Feeling his jealousy burn stronger than the alcohol, Sirius pressed closer into Benjy, sliding his knee in between the other boy's legs to better grind against him in time to the music.  

 

“I’ve been busy, but I’m here now,” he said, smirking.  

 

Benjy looked at him seriously for a moment before shaking his head slightly.  “You know, even if you’re just using me to make Lupin jealous, I’m still going to enjoy this.”

 

Sirius looked into Benjy’s blue eyes and felt a pang of regret because he knew he was using him, but he just took another swig from the bottle and smirked. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Fenwick.  Shut up and dance.”

 

James watched the scene unfolding in front of him and grabbed Peter as he walked by.  “Wormtail, I think it’s time we do something before this gets worse.”

 

They watched for a moment as their friends danced with their partners, seemingly ignoring each other, but James and Peter saw the furtive glances both Sirius and Remus kept giving each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking.

 

“This is getting ridiculous,” James said. “Did you manage to nick it?”

 

Peter nodded.  “Yeah, I’ve got it in my pocket.  Wasn’t too hard to sneak into Sluggy’s storeroom, and if it helps these two stop being wankers then let’s do it.”

 

“They’ll thank us later.”

 

James walked over to the wireless and turned it off, eliciting a chorus of groans and shouts from everyone.  He just smiled and held up a hand.  “Now, now, don’t get mad. I just think it’s time we play a little game!” He grinned, ignoring the suspicious expression on both Sirius and Remus’ faces as they looked at him.  “Who’s up for a little Truth or Dare?”

 

Everyone quickly agreed, and James grabbed a bottle of firewhisky and walked back over to Peter, who handed him the tiny phial from his pocket.  “To make things a bit more interesting, let’s make sure we  _ have  _ to tell the truth.”  He held up the tiny phial before pouring it into the bottle.  “This is a precise measure of Veritaserum so that one shot will force you to tell the truth for just one question.  We don’t need anyone blabbing for longer than that, right?”  

 

Everyone laughed and quickly gathered around the centre of the room where James stood. 

 

He held up the bottle and a shot glass. “Alright, who wants to go first?”

 

Remus looked at Sirius and then back to James defiantly. “Fuck it, I’ll start.”

 

James’ eyes widened, and several people cheered at the normally-quiet boy confidently walking over.  “Sure, Moony.  Truth or Dare?”

 

Remus looked back at Sirius, raising an eyebrow, then back to James. “Dare.”

 

James coughed to cover his shock.  “Um, okay . . .” He saw that, despite how confident Remus was acting, he was a bit wary.  Looking back over at Sirius, James noticed how Benjy Fenwick was still clinging to him and decided it was time to get the ball rolling. With a mischievous grin, James said,  “All right Remus, I dare you to give a lap dance . . . to Sirius.”

 

He felt bad for just a moment when he saw the challenging smile fall from Remus’ lips and the colour drain from his face, but he was tired of his friends dancing around each other; it was time for someone to make the first move, even if it had to be nudged.

 

Remus stood frozen while the implications of James’ dare hit him, but he wasn’t about to back down after his friends had implied he wasn’t as up to fun as they were.   He registered the catcalls and shouts of encouragement from others as he turned to face Sirius.  Even though just the  _ thought  _ of what he was about to do—in front of the entire common room—to  _ Sirius _ was enough to make his legs shake as he walked over to him, he tried not to let it show as he forced a smirk.  

 

He stopped in front of Sirius, who had shaken off the arm Benjy had draped over his shoulder.  

 

“Well, I can’t give you a lap dance if you don’t have a lap.” Remus held a hand out to Sirius who took it hesitantly and led him over to a chair someone had set in the middle of the floor.  

 

Someone turned the wireless back on, and it started playing Donna Summer’s ‘ _ Hot Stuff, _ ’ and Remus knew his face was as red as the upholstery on the chair Sirius was now sitting on.  If he wasn’t so nervous, he would have laughed at the slightly dazed expression on Sirius’ face as he stared up at him.  

 

Closing his eyes, Remus gathered every ounce of Gryffindor courage he had and tried to not think about the fact that it was  _ Sirius  _ he was about to dance for—and  _ on _ .  He let the music wash over him as he opened his eyes slowly, letting his lips lift in a slow smile as he met Sirius’ silver gaze.

 

Remus started to dance, slowly walking around the chair and running his hand up one of Sirius’ arms and back and down the other as he circled him, his smile growing as Sirius turned his head to watch him as he moved. 

 

He came to a stop in front of Sirius and straddled him backwards, his lupine senses picking up Sirius’ accelerated heart rate and the sharp intake of breath at his nearness.  Feeling emboldened by this reaction, Remus forced himself to rest his hands on Sirius’ thighs as he shimmied above him, keeping time with the music.  He leant back against Sirius—trying to keep his breathing normal at the feel of the toned chest at his back—and brought one of Sirius’ hands forward to run along his own torso.  

 

He could feel the tremor in Sirius’ hands and decided to go for broke.  He stood up and turned, only to straddle Sirius’ lap again, this time facing him.  He again ignored the catcalls and whistles of his classmates as he met Sirius’ eyes.  

 

Sirius was slack-jawed, staring at Remus in awe as he reached behind him to hold onto the back of the chair for support so that he could slide himself up and down Sirius’ lap, perfectly in time to the beat.  

 

Remus’ heart was thundering in his ears, but he couldn’t look away from Sirius, watching as his pupils dilated when he accidentally ground down a little too far and their hips came into contact.  

 

His eyes widened at the realisation that Sirius was hard, and he’d just brushed up against his friend’s erection.  

 

Before Remus could move away, Sirius’ hands shot out and gripped his waist. His eyes never left Remus’ stare as he held him in place, lifting his hips a fraction of an inch to brush against Remus’ own, achingly hard, cock.  

 

Remus bit his lip, watching the flush spread across Sirius’ neck, and he rolled his hips in time to the music, making contact with Sirius’ crotch again and again until he realised the music had stopped, and their friends were cheering and laughing.  

 

Forcing himself to look away from the glazed look of desire on Sirius’ face, Remus stood up, adjusting his trousers and sweater in a way that looked like he was just straightening his clothes after the dance. In truth, he was fervently hoping it covered his raging erection.  

 

Remus felt hands clap his back and good-natured calls of “Wow, Lupin can dance!” and “Who knew Remus had it in him!” all around him as he was congratulated for successfully completing his dare.  

 

James pressed the bottle of firewhisky and the shot glass into Remus’ hands and told him it was his turn to call someone out.  

 

Remus turned back briefly to see Sirius still sitting in the chair, but surrounded by others teasing him about the lap dance.  Sirius briefly met his eyes and smiled tentatively before turning back to the jeers of their classmates.  

 

As the game went on, Peter and James tried to get Sirius to take a truth on his turns to get him to admit his feelings, but it was never either of their turns to get him to actually do something when he always settled on dare.

 

The night wore on, and most people had stopped playing—many too inebriated to play or had just wandered off to dance or snog in corners.  Sirius himself had been drinking all night, and he staggered over to James with his empty bottle of firewhisky in his hands.  

 

He grabbed onto James’ arm, pulling him away from Lily, who rolled her eyes at his drunkenness.  “Prongsie, what’s wrong with me?”

 

James set Sirius’ empty bottle down on a nearby table. “Well, for one, mate, you’re pissed out of your gourd.”

 

Waving his hand to where Remus sat laughing with the Ravenclaw girl again, Sirius shook his head. “No, Prongs, what’s wrong with me that Remus doesn’t want me?”

 

“I keep telling you he  _ does _ want you, but you’re too thick to do anything about it other than pine away.  Didn’t that lap dance prove anything to you?”

 

Sirius smiled slowly. “Yeah, Moony  _ can dance _ .  Fuck, Prongs, he’s got a big dick, too.”

 

James sputtered. “What the fuck, Sirius?”

 

“He was hard.” Sirius shrugged.  “So was I.”

 

James shook his head.  “ _ Why _ do you think he was hard, you fuckwit?” 

 

“Don’t call me that, you twat. I don’t know, he likes to dance?” Sirius grabbed the almost empty bottle of firewhisky James held in his other hand and drank deep, draining the rest before he could be stopped.

 

“Sirius, you moron!" James shouted as he reached for the bottle.  "That’s the bottle with the Veritaserum!”  Sirius’ eyes widened dramatically, and James punched his shoulder. “I should get you to confess how you feel about Moony now that you  _ have  _ to tell the fucking truth, you sod.”

 

“I’m in love with him, Prongs, is that what you want me to say?” Sirius exclaimed.

 

Neither James nor Sirius realised that the music had stopped or that Remus had approached them and now stood just a foot away.  

 

“Wh-Who are you in love with?” Remus asked, eyes wide.

 

Both James and Sirius jumped, startled, and turned to face him.  

 

Sirius swallowed heavily, staring at Remus, oblivious to the silence around them as everyone watched, but the truth serum and the copious amounts of alcohol running through his body compelled him to speak.

 

“You! I’m in love with you, you idiot!” He tried to stop himself, but he couldn’t stop talking. “I love everything about you.  Your laugh, how your smile lights up a room, the way you bite your lip when you’re nervous or twirl one of your curls around your finger when you’re studying or really into a book you’re reading. I love how sarcastic and funny you are.  I love how much you care about your friends and everyone around you, even when they don’t deserve it.”

 

Sirius registered the shocked expression on Remus’ face, but the serum and alcohol kept him talking. “I know you don’t feel the same way, and that’s fine, but I can’t help it Moons, I’m in love with you.  You’re . . . you’re  _ everything _ .  Everything that’s good and wonderful, and Merlin, I wish I could stop talking, but fuck, I just love you, okay? It’s not just the firewhisky talking here because apparently I just drank a shitload of Veritaserum too, so I’m telling the truth.”

 

He stared at Remus, who looked like he’d been hit by a bludger, and suddenly realised how quiet the common room was.  Sirius looked around to find everyone staring at him, shocked at his confession. He felt the air leave his lungs as he realised everyone had heard him. “Fuck!”  

 

He ran from the common room before anyone could stop him.  He staggered down the halls, not seeing or caring where he was going. Somehow, he found himself in the owlery before he realised where he was.

 

He sank down in a corner, resting his head on his knees.  He couldn’t believe that he had blurted all of that out to Remus—in front of half the school.  Now Remus knew how pathetic he was; he’d be lucky if Remus even  _ spoke  _ to him again.  

 

Sirius barely registered the cold in his misery.  The snow was coming down hard and fast, and the open windows of the owlery did little to protect him, but he’d be damned before he went back to the dorms to face anyone. 

 

“You picked a pretty shit spot to come hide in during a blizzard.”

 

Jerking his head up, he saw Remus standing in the entrance.  Too mortified to say anything, Sirius just put his head back down, wishing the ground would swallow him up.

 

He heard Remus close the door behind him and sensed his approach but didn’t look up.

 

“Sirius?”  Remus sat down next to him. “Pads, I brought your cloak.”

 

Sirius finally lifted his head but didn’t speak as Remus arranged the cloak around his shoulders.

 

“I found you on the map and figured you’d be cold.”

 

“Well, thanks. You’ve done your good deed, but you can go back now and just leave me here to wallow in my humiliation, all right?”

 

“I don’t think that’s really an option right now, actually.”  Remus chuckled. “The snow’s coming down so hard that I barely made it up here.  I don’t think we can make it back anytime soon.”

 

“Fuck.” 

 

“Leave it to you hide practically outside in the middle of a blizzard.”

 

Sirius snorted. “Yeah, well, I’m sorry you’re stuck here with me.”

 

“I don’t mind.”

 

Sirius turned to look at Remus, huddled next to him in his own cloak, his green eyes shining as he smiled softly.  “I’m uh, well, I’m sorry about before.  I didn’t mean to say all that and well, embarrass you.  Can we forget it and just pretend it didn’t happen?”

 

Remus just looked at him for a moment, his expression inscrutable. “Did you mean it?”

 

“Bloody hell, I had just chugged about five shots worth of Veritaserum!  Yes, I meant it.  I’m sorry though, you can just ignore—"

 

Sirius was cut off by Remus pressing his lips to his gently.  

 

At first, the shock was so great that Sirius didn’t respond.  As he felt Remus start to pull back, Sirius gripped the back of his neck to hold him in place.  

 

Sirius wanted to kiss him so badly it hurt somewhere deep inside his chest, but he couldn’t bring himself to move the mere millimetres he needed to touch his lips to Remus’ again. Instead, he rested their foreheads together, inhaling the sweet scent that was Remus as he whispered, “What was that for?”

 

Remus raised a hand to rest on Sirius’ cheek, his lips so close he felt his answer vibrating against his own.  “I wanted you to stop talking.”

 

Sirius started to move away, his shock fading to humiliation once more, but Remus shot his other hand out to grip his shirt, pulling him close again.’. 

 

“I wanted you to stop talking so I could tell you I don’t  _ want  _ to forget.” Remus pressed another soft kiss to the corner of Sirius’ mouth.  “I’m in love with you, too.  I was just scared—"

 

Sirius didn’t wait to hear anymore and closed the distance between them, savouring the feel of Remus’ lips. He slanted his mouth, licking at the seam of Remus' , begging entrance. 

 

The taste overwhelmed Sirius’ senses as he discovered first the lingering flavour of the firewhisky on Remus' tongue before it dissolved into the taste that was quintessentially  _ Remus _ , making Sirius think of hot chocolate on snowy evenings and crisp winter air. He found he couldn’t get enough.  

 

The kiss turned urgent, their hands pulling each other closer, desperate to take in as much of the other as they could. Remus shifted, pushing Sirius back onto the stone floor, the latter not even noticing the cold and unforgiving stone at his back as Remus’s body covered his.

 

Remus broke the kiss, pulling back slightly to meet Sirius’ gaze.  

 

Their breaths were short, shaky, and Sirius couldn’t help but grin at the feral gleam in Remus’ eyes.

 

“Is this okay?” Remus asked, his forearms braced on either side of Sirius’ head.

 

Sirius gripped Remus’ waist and rolled his hips, biting his lip as he watched Remus’ eyes flutter closed.  “Is  _ this  _ okay?”

 

He groaned as Remus crashed his mouth to his, hungry and searing, seeking friction as he rocked their pelvis’ together.  Sirius ran his hands down Remus’s back, gripping his arse firmly, shamelessly rutting against him.  

 

Remus kissed his way down Sirius’ jaw, laving and sucking at his pulse point before grazing his teeth at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.  

 

Sirius tangled a hand in Remus’ tawny curls, holding him tightly as the pleasure of his biting kisses coursed through his body.

 

“Fuck, you taste so good,” Remus swore as he nipped and sucked at the spot just below Sirius’ ear.

 

Sirius could feel himself losing control at the words, the touch, and even the rough scrape of stubble against his skin.  His hips bucked against Remus’, one hand still gripping his arse as he fought to hold out longer.  “Moony, fuck . . . I’m gonna—fuck, I need to feel you.”

 

Remus reached between them, deftly unbuckling his own belt and reaching for Sirius’ before Sirius’ gained enough control to help him.  They quickly unzipped and pushed their trousers and pants down, and Sirius felt his eyes roll back at the first delicious slide of Remus’ bare cock against his own. 

 

He surged up and claimed Remus’ mouth in a bruising kiss, desperate to taste, to feel as much as he could.  He reached between them once more to grasp Remus’ heavy prick. His thumb encircled the head and rubbed over the slit, spreading pre-cum over both their lengths as they slid together.  

 

He drank in Remus’ moans and he felt his sac tightening against his body, not able to hold back any longer.  “I’m gonna—fuck,  _ Remus _ !”

 

Sirius' orgasm surged through him, his back arching and shuddering as he came all over his fist. Remus followed closely behind him with a growl.  

 

He fell back, panting, pulling Remus with him, and hit his head against the cold stone.  “Ow!”  He chuckled softly, feeling Remus’ body shake with laughter against him, his head buried in the crook of Sirius’ neck.

 

Remus pulled back to look into Sirius’ face. “Are you okay?”

 

Sirius smiled, relishing the feel of Remus’ warmth still against him.  “I don’t think I’ve ever been better.”

 

Remus’ lips quirked, his cheeks reddening. “That was . . . bloody hell, there are no words.”

 

Sirius couldn’t help his smirk. “Have I rendered my ever-eloquent Moony speechless?”

 

“Be quiet, you twat. Do I have to kiss you again to shut you up?”

 

Sirius answered him with a soft kiss, gently biting Remus lower lip before pulling back. “As wonderful as that was, I feel a bit gross and sticky.”

 

Remus laughed and sat up, pulling his wand from his robes and flicking it over them both with a quick but gentle Scourgify.  They pulled their trousers back up and settled back against the wall, arms wrapped around each other.  

 

Sirius turned and pressed a kiss to Remus’ cheek before leaning his head against his shoulder.  “I really do love you, you know.” 

 

“I love you, too." Remus tightened his arms around Sirius. “I must, to be out here in this damn blizzard with you.”

 

They laughed as Remus cast a Warming Charm around them and they watched the snow fall outside.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Reviews are love and I thrive on them. ;-)


End file.
